


Eavesdropped

by Ellstra



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, everyone knows, simon is a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Baz noticed Snow following him everywhere. The weird thing was that apparently so did everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropped

**Author's Note:**

> It's so weird writing an alternative get-together for a gay ship because the ship is actually canon. But this idea wouldn't let me ignore it.

The match went well, Baz decided. It actually went better than well to be completely honest. His team won, the coach praised him, he scored a goal and Snow was watching the whole time.

Baz had noticed him among the faces watching the game quite some time ago. He was usually accompanied by Bunce and Baz didn’t pay much attention to him. Football matches were fairly popular with people to hang out on weekends and engage in idle chit-chat and gossip while others are sweating their asses off on the pitch, thank you very much. (Baz was over the Pitch on the pitch jokes. He was.) It was true that Snow only started attending in the fifth year – when Baz observed an increase in Snow’s interest in his activities in general – but it was still a normal thing to do. Maybe he gave up trying to use his magic like normal people did when Baz wasn’t in the room to see it. (He knew Snow was doing it. The whole room smelled like a campfire afterwards.) (Baz was oddly turned on by the smell of campfire.)

It started to get weird when Bunce stopped coming. Baz was kind of used to her being by Snow’s side every single waking moment. (He was sure she’d sleep in their room if she could.)(Sometimes he wondered whether they went to the bathroom together.) Simon Snow outside on his own was a rare and alarming thing and when it became a routine, Baz had to admit being slightly worried.

It didn’t help when he realised Snow wasn’t really watching the game as it was. He wasn’t cheering when something significant happened – he looked so diverted from the game Baz wondered whether he even noticed the changes in the score. His eyes were fixated on Baz, always on him, wherever the ball was. Once he caught Snow staring at him when he was just sitting on the bench because he wasn’t feeling good enough to play. It was unsettling in so many ways. The most obvious explanation was that Snow was trying to hex him. He was glaring so intently he seemed to be forming an intricate spell in his head. Which was kind of stupid because Snow could barely spell his shoelaces to knot. (Once his right knotted with the left and it took him several minutes to disentangle them. Baz thought Christmas came sooner that year. Well, he thought so after he stopped laughing and could think clearly again.) (Snow never tried to knot his shoelaces with magic after that.)

The problem with Snow being unable to perform magic like a student of the fifth year of Watford should wasn’t that he didn’t possess enough power . That would have been normal, pitiful even. The problem was that while Baz was sure Snow wouldn’t be able to perform any complicated harmful spell on him on purpose, he might still end up dead. Or maimed. Or without his eyebrows. You never knew with Snow’s fucked up superpowers.

Baz had to admit this reasoning had its weaker points. Like the fact that Snow hated to use serious magic when people were too close and might get hurt. (Unless they were Baz. Then the closer, the better.) (On the other hand, they never got quite as close as Baz would’ve wanted.)

The thought that Snow was staring at him to study him haunted Baz at nights. Why was he doing it? What was he trying to achieve? It still didn’t mean he won’t get hurt by Snow’s faulty magic some time in the future and having his eyes turned onto Baz certainly didn’t help.

After a match this good though, Baz’s level of endorphins didn’t allow him to wallow in worry. Because nasty hexes and creepy stalking aside, Snow’s eye never left his body. And Baz was on fire today. He earned his hot shower twice. He tried not to indulge in the damaging dreaming about Snow being in the shower with him. (It didn’t work.)

He put his uniform on, collected his things and dried his hair with magic. It was cold outside and he had no desire to walk over the school grounds with his hair wet. He wasn’t going to be seen shivering from cold.

Baz was almost in the Mummer’s house when he realised he had forgotten some of his things in the showers by the football pitch. He considered leaving them there and dropping by to retrieve them later but he decided against it. Once you left something behind, there was no way to make sure it was still be yours when you saw it next time.

Some of his teammates were still in the shower when he got there. He meant to pick his things up and head back to his room but the conversation taking place stopped him. He overheard his name and couldn’t help listening. Nobody ever told him what they thought of him and this was a rare opportunity. (Nobody but Snow anyway. Snow was always full of comments and suggestions.) (Snow was always the exception.)

“D’you think they’re dating?” Baz tried to assign a face to the voice. It could be Daniel Toole, the stout and – frankly – really hot midfielder but Baz wasn’t sure.

“They bloody well should if they’re not.” Baz could swear he had never heard this voice before. It was frustrating.

“Maybe they can’t date openly, you know.”

“Why? It’s not like being queer makes somebody hate you. I’m pretty sure that whatever issues people have with him it’s not because of that.” Who was he supposed to be dating anyway? It was all quite confusing.

“I kind of think his shady family wouldn’t be too happy about it. Him being the only heir and all that crap.”

“Gay couples can adopt.”

“Try tell that to the stiff posh guys.”

“If they’re trying to hide they’re dating, they’re doing a pretty lousy job at it. Snow’s like a puppy. He’s on every match – every one, even when it’s rainy. And he stares at him like he’s picturing him naked.” _Is he picturing me naked – wait. Does someone think I’m dating Simon Snow? What?_

“I know, right? I go to chemistry with them and I swear they keep whispering to each other all the time. They never pay attention to the lesson and stuff.” Okay, it definitely was Daniel Toole. But what the hell were they talking about?

“Must be pretty handy, dating your roommate.”

“Wanna try to make out someday? Might be better than wanking.”

“Sod off.”

The water stopped running and Baz took it as his clue to leave. Not only wasn’t he the only one who noticed Snow’s strange behaviour, it got so far that his own teammates thought he was dating Snow. And yet they couldn’t be farther from the truth. Sadly.

Snow was sprawled on his bed when Baz came into their room. Their eyes met for a brief second and Baz couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster. Snow’s hair was finally getting shape again and it created the adorable curls that fell just to the top of his eyebrows. It drove Baz crazy.

“You were good today,” Snow pointed out and he turned back to the book he was reading.

Baz froze for a second. It wasn’t usual for Snow to acknowledge having been to the match. Was it a test? What was the correct response???

“Thanks,” he mumbled and made a beeline for the bathroom where he spread his wet things to dry. When he came back, Snow was staring at him pointedly.

“What?”

“Why do you shower down there when we have our own bathroom?” Snow asked and appeared genuinely interested in the answer.

“Everyone showers there,” Baz shrugged.

“Yeah, but nobody else has their own bathroom.”

“Are you staring at me when I shower and you’re deprived when I do it outside or what?” Baz sat on his bed and gave Snow a sarcastic smirk.

“No,” Snow rolled his eyes, “you’re just so weird.”

They were silent for the next half an hour. It was oddly peaceful and pleasant, lying in a bed next to Snow and thinking about nothing. But the conversation he overheard in the showers wouldn’t leave him alone.

.

Simon could feel Baz’s eyes on himself. It made him extremely uncomfortable. What if Baz noticed him staring and now decided to put an end to Simon’s investigation? _Roommate Anathema_. Well, but what if…

“Why aren’t you with Bunce?” Baz asked and turned over to stare at Simon.

 _Oh. Here it comes. Act natural_.

“She’s with Agatha. Discussing girl stuff I guess,” Simon shrugged as if it was a completely normal thing. On the other hand, he couldn’t tell Baz Penny said she couldn’t concentrate on her spellwork if she had to listen to him babble about Baz for a single second more, could he?

“Girl stuff?” Baz raised an eyebrow and he looked annoyed. Simon couldn’t really understand what was going on but apparently it had something to do with Agatha. “Are we going to discuss boy stuff then?”

“Why do you have to ruin every single moment of peace we have?” Simon shook his head and turned back to his book.

“Oh did I lose my opportunity to talk about boy stuff with you?” Baz whined.

There was silence between them for a while and Simon thought their day’s amount of necessary conversation was used up already and he’d be saved a lecture.

“What was the score?” Baz broke the silence. Simon froze. Why was Baz asking such a question? Was he suspecting something?

“Shouldn’t you know since you’re a player?” Simon snapped in defence.

“Not as well as you with your attentive watching,” Baz looked so cool with this all it seemed like he had rehearsed this conversation a couple of times in his head. (He probably did.)

“You’re ridiculous,” Simon rolled his eyes and pretended to be the coolest person over and that Baz’s question was below him. (He was screaming internally.) (Maybe if the Mage didn’t forbid phones, he might have been able to google it. Damn.)

“Why are you following me everywhere?” Baz sat up on his bed, which gave Simon no other choice than to do the same if he wanted to stand his ground.

“I’m not,” he objected weakly.

“You are. The guys from football club noticed,” Baz hissed, “it’s getting weird.”

“That’s hardly my problem if your teammates think you’re weird.” Simon sneered back.

“I guess it is your problem since they think we’re dating.”

Simon burst out laughing. For a while he was worried someone actually noticed him stalking Baz but this was full out ridiculous and Baz’s attempt to mock him. He had to admit, it was kind of crafty.

“Oh yes, it’s very amusing,” Baz muttered and looked away. If Simon didn’t know any better, he’d say Baz was hurt. But that was impossible, right? Why would Baz feel betrayed because of Simon laughing about a thing like this? If he weren’t interested… But no, that was insane. Baz was up to something awful. This was just his attempt to lead Simon off the track.

“And you’re telling me this because…?” Simon looked into Baz’s eyes. No, he wasn’t making the sadness up. It was there. Why, he couldn’t say, but it was there, right in the deep hard coals… (Simon had too many things to describe Baz’s eye colour with.) (Odd Sundays went with hard coal.)

“I was hoping you might do something. Stop stalking me all around the school for instance…” Baz’s voice trailed off and he flushed slightly. (Simon could tell Baz’s emotions from the shade of his skin.) (Don’t judge, he had to spend a lot of time watching it, alright?)

For instance… Baz had dropped the sentence there. Where was he expecting Simon to finish it? What was the flush supposed to mean?

For instance…

Maybe…

Simon leaned forward – did everyone have their beds so close? – and pressed his lips to Baz’s.

Baz froze. Simon tried to pull away because it was such a stupid idea, why was he doing it, for Merlin’s sake?! But Baz caught his face in between his hands and steadied Simon where he was.

Simon’s lips parted. They were almost always apart anyway and he always kissed with his mouth open. Not that he had  much experience.

“That was a better idea, I guess,” Baz whispered, his forehead still resting against Simon’s.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Simon chuckled nervously. Seven hells, he had no idea what was going on. But kissing Baz felt nice. Simple. Maybe if he kept doing it until they died, he wouldn’t have to face the moral consequences of kissing his nemesis.

He pressed their lips together again and pulled Baz on top of himself.

 

 

 

 


End file.
